Love Story
by Brenda F
Summary: A journey to the past for Logan, his loves, why Eyes Only and his incapability to show his emotions a L/M sroty for all the shippers mad at me :P
1. Goodbye my love

Title: Love Story  
Author: Brenda F  
eMail: serenajacks@yahoo.com  
Disclaimers: Mmmm nop they are not mine except the new characters, you will know them, so for them i completely use my rights as an author, and ask you not use them at least not without me knowing.  
Spoilers: Second season....the whole B/A repeat on Dark Angel, virus cannot touch you, etc.  
Summary: A journey to the past of Logan Cale. Was Max his only love? Read and find out.  
Note1:  
I already had a few chapters about this story, but since at first contained a plane crash and given what happened last days i considered tacky and/or unconsidered to anyone's pain to keep that fact which   
evolves part of the storyline so now i'm rewriting the whole part and using another thing, even thought is difficult (to me, given the main idea i have) so bear with me since English is not my first language. Anyway now onto the story  
Note 2: mmm the title is based on the movie Love Story, nothing related just the title and the famous phrase.  
Note 3: Feedback!! Please feedback!  
  
"Love Story" Love means never having to say you're sorry  
  
"I'm sorry Logan" Max said finally before disappearing into the night. After months of grieving endlessly for her, then having her back for brief heavenly moments it was over. Manticore finally won at tearing them apart The supposedly virus that may kill him if they touch once more time ha won. After everything they had been through they relationships came down to a "I'm sorry Logan"  
  
"Love means never having to say you're sorry" he repeated into the lonely night words said to him sweetly long years ago. In another time by another woman. Another love. His first true love. And probably if he had never met Max she would have been his true real love.  
  
~  
  
"Love means never having to say you're sorry" she whispered sweetly to him.   
  
"That was a cheesy line from a cheesy movie" A young Logan said to the woman or more accurately the girl in his arms.  
  
"Come on, thy are true and you know that" the girl face him smiling at him with so much love in her eyes that it was almost blinding.  
  
"Well, then I never going to say that. And you know why? Because I'll always love you. We are going to be together forever." Logan said kissing her.  
  
"See! You like the movie." She teased breaking the kiss watching him blush prettily. "But you are right. We are going to be together forever. Because no matters time or distance no one would break my love for you. " She responded to his earlier declaration.  
  
"Love me"  
"Always"  
~  
"Emily"  



	2. Forgotten Memories

  
Title: Love Story  
Author: Brenda F  
eMail: serenajacks@yahoo.com  
Disclaimers: Mmmm nop they are not mine except the new characters, you will know them, so for them i completely use my rights as an author, and ask you not use them at least not without me knowing.  
Spoilers: Second season....the whole B/A repeat on Dark Angel, virus cannot touch you, etc.  
Summary: A journey to the past of Logan Cale. Was Max his only love? Read and find out.  
Note 2: the title is based on the movie Love Story, nothing related just the title and the famous phrase.  
Note 3: Feedback!! Please feedback!   
  
"Love Story" Love means never having to say you're sorry  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Emily" Logan whispered tears in his eyes having remembered old forgotten ghosts. Giving again into the pain of having lost her and have forgotten her memories, something he promised never do.  
  
It was quite ironic he thought the only two girls he ever truly loved. Were gone of his live and at some point death had take them from him. Both to tragic deaths.  
  
He walked numbly to his apartment the pain of losing Max a second time and the old pain of losing Emily was suddenly too much to bear.   
  
He didn't remember when he buried her in his memories he remarked while he poured himself a strong drink. The pain of her death was always unbearable. Too much to handle, he did everything to move on, but anything worked. So he just forgot about her, he tried his hardest to bury her in his memories, to not think of her, ever again.  
  
When she died she took with her his desire to truly live, to be the man he wanted to be, something he regained the night he met Max.  
  
He remembered that after Emily death he drank himself to stupor for several months. Then he got into a series of empty relationships trying somehow to find her in another woman. That's how he proposed to Daphne who shared with him his passion for the adventure or so they thought. His so called passion for adventure was truly his desire to kill himself in some of their crazy escapades. It was his death wish something he guessed Daphne found out. Then there was Valerie to whom he did married only to regret it years later. He married her because she was so different of her, because at some point he truly believe it was love and in one part to satisfy his family who thought it was time to let Emily go. Then was his job as Eyes Only something he started at the begging in a crave to find so justice at her death, after awhile it became is life that was until Max came bringing with her the long gone light to his life. No more empty relationships, no more empty sex, in her he found something else, something meaningful, he found his desire to live, he found something he thought would never find again. True love. He thought that in the mist of their troubles, of their pain he'll find happiness again and that maybe just maybe his ever after.  
  
"Some ever after. I should have known. I wasn't born to love. Love wasn't born for me. Nobody's born for me, to love me. And even if it did they died. They all die. My dreams would never become reality." He said bitterly drinking more.  
  
He walked to his office for his secret safe; he shakily introduces the combinations to the safe. Ironically it was his more security safe box and in fact it didn't have anything of monetary value, it wasn't anything precious to another but him.  
  
Because inside was the more precious things he had ever have. More than his money or even his Eyes-Only's work. It contained his memories. Photos of her, of both of them, of the family, her clothes, perfumes, videos, audiotapes, their rings, everything he ever shared with her was there, along with his parent's stuff.  
  
He took every item outside touching it gingerly, tears cursing his cheeks freely at last. Allowing his memories to resurface. Summoning his old pain trying to forged his actual one.  
  
He touched her ring lovingly, the only thing they could recover from the "accident" as the police called it. He could remember now clearly as crystal the day he gave it to her. He knew both of them were young she barely eighteen but both of them knew that it was true. That the love between them was real. So he gave it that silver ring that according to the Irish people means marriage or at least engagement. The Claddalagh ring. The crown, the hands and the heart, loyalty, friendship and love. Everything they felt for each other. From that day forward they wore them with the heat inside meaning they belonged to each other. It was the symbol of their love. It was the only thing they recovered about her. He wore his ring for years but then some day he just took it off.  
  
"Oh Emily!" he cried brokenly.   
  
"Why did you leave me? I've been so lonely without you. Nobody loves me. Everyone leaves me. My mom, my Dad, my sister and brother, Valerie, Max, you. Everyone leaves. Why? Am I so awful that no one wants to love me? To stay with me? Everyone is gone starting for you. Why did you have to die? Why could you come for my parents and not for me? I was the one who wanted to die" Not them. Then my sister disappear and my brother hate me. Don't you know how much I've need you?" he cried brokenly in his apartment.   
  
"Are you punishing me, right? I forgot about you. I buried you in my mind that's why you haven't come. Oh Emily I'm so sorry. I loved you so much. You were my life. I still love you. You have always been in my heart and you should know that. Not even death can broke my love for you. Please come with me. Come for me. Nobody wants me here" he sobbed shedding tears he didn't allow himself when she died or when Max died, or his parents. He never allows himself to cry his pain to deep to cry. But today, today he just needed it. To cry and cry until there was nothing left to cry. Everything was meaningless. His job his life. Everything. Not even his word means anything. His promises were worthless, because he broke one, the most important one. Never forget about her.  
  
~   
  
"Promise me you would not forget me!"  
  
"Babe, your only away for a few days, besides how could? It would be like forgetting how to breathe"  
  
"I know but there are so many pretty girl after you"  
  
"I will never forget you. No matter time or distance I'll never forget you or break my love for you."  
"I love you"  
"I love you"  
"Forever"  
"Isn't that the whole point?" she smiled at him, kissing him one last time.  
  
~  
  
"Forever!" he poured himself more wine.  
  
"He cried and drank to stupor. That's how Bling found him"   
  
Drunk and surrounded by his memories. Listening to an old tape, more likely a phone message. It was repeating over and over. Until Logan turn it off when Bling shook him.   
  
"Aw man" Bling said shaking him awake. "Logan! Logan! What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Bling" Logan slurred opening his eyes looking for a bottle to pour him more wine.  
  
Logan, my man, what happened?" Bling asked concerned seeing Logan bloodshot eyes, he took the bottle from him. He had never seen him like that. Not even with Max supposedly death. Of course Logan had mourned her, he drank to stupor more than once. He mourned her in his own way. But never shed a tear for her now that he thinking bout it. Logan had never cried, not once since he met him years ago.  
  
But of course he didn't know that Logan barely controlled emotions were about to exploit and Max goodbye was the trigger to everything. Everything was suddenly to much to handle, the pain became unbearable.  
  
"I failed. I'm just not worthy." Logan replied tiredly.  
  
"Man, what is it? And what 's this all about?" Bling asked confused touching a deep blue dress, obviously not Max.. Max was not that girlie.  
  
"No one can love me. Everyone leaves"  
  
"Logan..."  
  
"They left me"  
  
"I don't understand, is this about Max?  
  
"She left me." Logan looked to the dress in Bling hands. "That's okay. I'm used to."  
  
"She started it you know? She was the first to leave me." Logan pointed at the dress.  
  
"Who? Max?"  
  
"No! Emily. She said she would be back before I had time to miss her and she never did." I miss her. I still do." He said blinking away his tears. "Want to hear it?" he asked and before Bling could reply he play the message again. Obviously a telephone recorded tape. A sweet melodic voice suddenly fills the room.  
  
"Hi! Is me, I just wanted to let you know that I'm good everything went okay. I'll be back before you have time to miss me. I'm okay.... oh! And Logan? I love you. Never forget that. " Click End of message  
  
"See? She said she was coming home and she never did. I didn't have a chance to say to her that I loved her again. I couldn't say I love you to her one last time."  
  
"Who was her?"  
  
"Emily."  
  
"Emily?"  
  
"She was the love of my life."  



	3. Memories of Love

Hello! Everyone, since last reviews I thought I would clear this up. It's a L/M story just hang a little bit. Come on! Is me! I haven't given the hope for Buffy and Angel after so long. So....come on....  
  
Title: Love Story  
Author: Brenda F  
eMail: serenajacks@yahoo.com  
Disclaimers: Mmmm nop they are not mine except the new characters, you will know them, so for them i completely use my  
rights as an author, and ask you not use them at least not without me knowing.  
Spoilers: Second season....the whole B/A repeat on Dark Angel, virus cannot touch you, etc.  
Timeline: About five months after Max supposed death.  
Summary: A journey to the past of Logan Cale. Was Max his only love? Read and find out.  
Note 2: the title is based on the movie Love Story, nothing related just the title and the famous phrase.  
Note 3: Feedback!! Please feedback!   
  
"Love Story" Love means never having to say you're sorry  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I thought Max was the love of your life."   
  
"Me too...she is.." Logan responded then corrected himself. " I mean she's the love of my life. This life." Logan added. Silent tears rolling down.  
  
"But before Max, before any other...it was her. She was the love of my life. A life so beautiful, so perfect because she was in. I was becoming the man I always wanted to be. I was a good man, you know? She always said that. She never saw the glass half empty but always full. She saw the beauty and goodness of everything and everyone. Of me, I used to like art because it was "pretty" because it moved me, not because how much is worth it. Like now" Logan said getting deeper in his memories.  
  
"Then she went away and she took everything with her. And suddenly I was alone. I So I became Logan Cale Play boy Extraordinary, the heir to the Cale Industry. And now here I am. A cripple broke man with nothing to lose because I have nothing else to lose. Not my money because that went away long ago." Logan said to him bitterly, drinking the last few drops left in his glass.  
  
"Logan...you hafta get out of his funk. You still have everything. You are alive, you are healthy...." He corrected himself after Logan arched eyebrow, "okay...maybe not that healthy but you are better than many people I know. You are young, and you have your job. Eyes Only wouldn't exists without you, you help people that's pretty big to have. And you have Max"  
  
"Max? What a joke! " he laughed a bitter laugh, "max is gone. She left me. Some virus or another thing. I don't care. I wasn't good enough for her. After all I'm just a mere human, with nothing special. Its obviously I'm not worth enough to fight for. Our "love" wasn't that strong to fight for. And for Eyes Only..." he trailed of. " I created Eyes Only because of her not because of the goodness of my heart. I wanted to find the truth."  
  
"And did you find the it?"  
  
"I wasn't good enough" Logan replied touching a picture tenderly. "Then Eyes Only became my only source of entertainment, of comfort. I could lose myself in other peoples lives in their problems. I would forget about me, I would not think about her or how much I miss her. The minutes became hours sometimes days without even noticing. Something not even my countless relationships could."  
  
"May I see her?" Bling asked curiously grabbing the nearest photo. And what he saw left him speechless. The girl was breathtaking. She had long blond reddish hair, she was petite probably Max's size, she looked so young in that picture maybe 18 or so. Wearing a small green eyes that make her own green eyes shine so brightly, her face was beautiful and most of all she had the look that not many girls have now days. The look of utterly and pure love. So different and yet so similar, both of them have loved Logan at some point. He could see it in her eyes.  
  
"She was beautiful Logan. What age she was in this picture?" he said talking truthfully, the girl was luminous in a different way of Max. Max had the real quality whereas this girl was not.   
  
"Let me see." Logan said turning the photo to him to see. "She had just turned eighteen. I remember because that picture belongs to her first really big shot. She was a model, or at least she was tying to be. It was her hobby."  
  
"Oh I remember her! She was the new spokesmodel of this big cosmetic company when she died. It was a huge tragedy...oh my God. Then you were..."  
  
"The crazy fiancé. The one who had to be sedated after the "accident". The one with the crazy theories.... The one who was nearly committed because of it..."Mad by grief fiancé swears it was no accident but a conceived plan to kill her." He quoted the main head of several newspapers.  



	4. Painfull truths

Title: Love Story  
Author: Brenda F  
eMail: serenajacks@yahoo.com  
Disclaimers: Mmmm nop they are not mine except the new characters, you will know them, so for them i completely use my  
rights as an author, and ask you not use them at least not without me knowing.  
Spoilers: Second season....the whole B/A repeat on Dark Angel, virus cannot touch you, etc.  
Timeline: About five months after Max supposed death.  
Summary: A journey to the past of Logan Cale. Was Max his only love? Read and find out.  
Note 2: the title is based on the movie Love Story, nothing related just the title and the famous phrase.  
Note 3: Feedback!! Please feedback!   
  
  
"Love Story" Love means never having to say you're sorry "That's how the news came out isn't it?" He replied with a sad irony.  
  
"I'm sorry" Bling could only said.  
  
"I wasn't crazy Bling, I swear to you I wasn't crazy. The accident it was no accident. She wasn't careless, she was always so careful and everything worked perfectly. I know that. I know that. And she's dead. Why? I know it was no accident. There were clues all over the place and her body. There was no body to recover. Everything was burned beyond recognition, they said it was like hell there, they said she didn't have a chance to survive the accident, and even if she had managed to get out of it, the water would have kill her. The coldness of the water, and the same river would have dragged her body to the ocean. And the worst part is that she didn't have enemies. How could she if she was a good girl? She never hurt someone, she loved people, she trust them....maybe too much sometimes. She always saw the goodness in the people."  
  
"Accidents happens."  
  
"It wasn't an accident. I know that. I discovered that. I couldn't find whom. But everything was so strange. So prepared. The clues pointed to different ways. And the whole part was prepared so she couldn't survive it. Nobody would have survived the accident or the aftermath explosion. I research everything I could. That explosion should not have happened. Someone made it, if the accident didn't work then explosion would have."  
  
"What? How that's possible? The newspaper said it was an accident. They blame it to her reckless driving. They even said she like it fast cars, they said she liked the speed. She used to drive cars at high speed with her brother and with her boyfriend...you. Logan let it go. It was an accident and even though that explosion shouldn't have happened, it could have been the gasoline of the car. She drive off a cliff Logan in a curve, according to the police reports she was driving too fast and she couldn't have handle the curve. The brakes fail at the last moment."  
  
"It was no accident. She wasn't reckless. She was so carefully at driving, and yes she liked fast cars, she liked velocity. We all did. That's why we had a membership at NASCAR's raceway club. And the car was in perfect conditions. I know that I checked myself. And even if she was driving too fast which I still don't believe she could have handled the cliff Bling. She was good at driving. She was murdered. Someone did this to her on purpose. I know I feel it. And they didn't believe me. They wrote her off as someone recklessly at driving. The news even put her as an example to young kids for not driving careful and within the limits. They badmouthed her. They hurt her image, her memory, and I couldn't do something. I couldn't protect her. When I said my theories they call me crazy. They sedated me! And when they finally let me off the drugs all the clues were gone."  
  
"That's not possible Logan! The police would have found those clues. They would have investigate it if it was an accident."  
  
"When they found out she was a member of a raceway club, they immediately assumed she was driving careless. They said the investigated, they even show me the file reports but they weren't true. She was not the woman they put in the paper. They almost make her look like a monster that didn't care about anyone but her. They said she was driving way too careless that she was putting in risk those who were around her in those moments. That was a lie! She wasn't like that! She wasn't like that" Logan said desperately, his frustration evident over the accident over her death.   
  
"Logan.... Have you ever think that maybe she did was driving too fast? After all she wanted to come back as soon as she could, maybe she thought if she drove faster she would be home sooner to you. It is a possibility."  
  
"No, I know her..." he said then corrected himself. "I knew her more than I knew myself. She would have never done something endangering to herself. She loved life too much. She cared for the others...God Lord if you knew how many speeches of save driving I heard from her when we first we dating. You will know that. And besides she promised me she was coming back, that she was good. Even if she had to drive very slowly but carefully she would have done it because she had a promise to keep. A promise to come back to me forever. A promise to a future together. We wanted kids Bling. She said if everything was as we planned maybe in a couple of years we could plan on having a baby or even having it. We were going to get married that summer Bling." He cried painfully. "And they took everything from us. Someone took her away from me. She was killed!"  



End file.
